Ostateczne wyrzeczenie
by nayakri
Summary: Jeszcze nie tak dawno Naruto mówił, że odda wszystko, aby Sasuke go pokochał. Powoli jednak dociera do niego, w co się wpakował. Krótki oneshot.


**Inspiracja nadeszła podczas czytania książki „Mistrz i Małgorzata" Bułhakowa.**

Krople deszczu bębniły o gładkie szyby. Naruto wpatrywał się w prawie niewidoczny przez ulewę księżyc, mrugając, aby odpędzić ostatnie, zbłąkane łzy. Nie miał już siły płakać, ale serce nadal go bolało. Zdradzony przez rodzinę, przez tych, którzy mówili, że zawsze mu uwierzą. Zawsze! A jednak tego nie zrobili. Nie chcieli przyjąć do wiadomości, że dom płonął, nawet jeśli potem wyglądał nienagannie.

Najpierw nazwali go kłamcą, w końcu nie pojawił się na uroczystości, ośmieszył ojca i w ogóle. Nikt nie zważał na to, że Sasuke również tam nie był, winny był tylko blondyn. Płakał, krzyczał i błagał. Potem uznali, że miał halucynacje, że jest pijany, naćpał się albo co. Ostatecznie wylądował tutaj, w białym pomieszczeniu z niewielką łazienką, miękkim, bielutkim łóżkiem, oknem z kratami oraz zamkniętymi drzwiami.

Dom wariatów.

Mimowolnie zaskomlał, dałby wiele, żeby mógł się jeszcze raz rozpłakać. Nie mógł zasnąć, ale nie chciał dawać tym... lekarzom pretekstu, aby go uśpili, jak wściekłe, nieokiełznane zwierzę, oszalałego kundla. Został tu pozostawiony, porzucony, wygnany z rodziny, zamknęli go w klatce, nikt nigdy go nie słuchał, ale to była już stanowcza przesada. Przecież nie kłamał! Dlaczego nikt mu nie wierzył? Dlaczego nikt nawet nie spojrzał na Sasuke?

Zacisnął powieki, marząc o tym, aby w końcu pojawił się sen. Nawet koszmar. Z chęcią pokrzyczałby, śniąc o jakichś potworach, wielkich pająkach albo torturach. Jednak nawet to nie nadchodziło, pozwalając, aby zadręczał się swoimi myślami. Czy był wariatem? Nie, czuł przecież gorąc tamtego ognia, czuł, jak parzył mu palce, widział, jak Sasuke zmienia się w kota i ucieka przez okno. Zostawił go, zrobił z niego idiotę, kretyna, szaleńca. Zdradził.

Naruto zastanawiał się teraz, czemu od razu nie pojechał na tą uroczystość, czemu został w domu, żeby się spotkać z tym... potworem? Może dlatego, że mu ufał? Nie wiedział, ale wiele by dał, żeby cofnąć czas. Nie chciał widzieć tych sztuczek, tego ognia, a z pewnością nie chciał wylądować tutaj, w tej zamaskowanej celi. Zerknął na zegar i z niedowierzaniem zrozumiał, że dopiero dochodzi 3. 7 godzin w tym piekle. Dopiero.

Usłyszał szczęknięcie zamka i zacisnął powieki, pewien, że to pielęgniarka przyszła sprawdzić, czy śpi. Po chwili drzwi się zamknęły, a na miękkim dywanie rozległy się ciche kroki. Ktoś podszedł do łóżka i nachylił się nad nim, a Naruto nie mógł wytrzymać. Spojrzał na nowego oprawcę i zrozumiał, że to ktoś, kogo tu w ogóle nie powinno być. Chłopak otworzył usta, aby krzyknąć, zawołać po pomoc, ale dłoń intruza sprawnie go powstrzymała.

-Ćśśś... -zamruczał Sasuke, pochylając się nad blondynem. Nadal był ubrany w czarno-granatową yukatę, w której zamierzał iść na uroczystość. Włosy wciąż błyszczały od żelu, którym je katował przynajmniej raz w tygodniu. Brunet zsunął z Naruto kołdrę i, słysząc jak ten skomle, uciszył go lekkim pocałunkiem.

-Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem, prawda?

-Planem...? -wydukał Naruto, drżąc z przerażenia. Czy teraz on zostanie spalony, tak jak wcześniej cały dom?

-Oczywiście. Teraz, skoro już tu jesteś, nikt nie będzie nam przeszkadzał. -Sasuke uśmiechnął się łagodnie, jakby odnieśli wielki sukces- Choć przyznam, nie chciałem doprowadzić cię do płaczu. Przez chwilę byłem pewien, że naprawdę ci odbije...

Zachichotał, klękając na materacu nad Naruto. Wolna dłoń bruneta bezczelnie odpinała guziki koszuli, a druga upewniała się, że chłopak nie zacznie nagle krzyczeć. Sasuke pochylił się i przejechał językiem po skroni blondyna, nie przestając się uśmiechać.

-Proszę... -zaskomlał Naruto. Brunet zachichotał.

-Prosisz? Ale o co? Już mamy wszystko, czego potrzebujemy. Spokój, cisza, nikt nam nie przeszkodzi... Szkoda zdzierać sobie gardła, prawda?

Naruto zrozumiał, że nawet jeśli zacznie krzyczeć, nikt nie przyjdzie mu z pomocą. Zaczął drżeć jeszcze bardziej, ale Sasuke nie zwracał na to uwagi, ściągając z blondyna koszulę.

-Nie rób takiej przerażonej miny, przecież tego chciałeś, prawda? -brunet uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej- Błagałeś mnie, żebym zwrócił na ciebie uwagę, błagałeś, abyś był tylko mój. No i jesteś. Tu nikt mi ciebie nie odbierze.

Blondyn zapłakał, wynajdując w sobie parę zapomnianych łez, aby mogły spłynąć po jego policzkach. Upokorzony, trafił do domu wariatów... specjalnie. Kto w końcu będzie zwracał uwagę na szaleńca? Nikt, nawet rodzina już o nim zapomniała. Jest nikim, a nawet gorzej, jest czymś, czym należy pogardzać. Nic mu już nie zostało.

-O nie... -Sasuke przycisnął usta do ucha chłopaka- Masz mnie. -zachichotał i zsunął z siebie yukatę. Naruto skierował swój wzrok na okno, gdziekolwiek, byleby nie na tego upadłego anioła. Chciał zapomnieć o palcach bruneta, które bez pozwolenia błądziły po jego ciele, o ustach, które nakrywały jego wargi, o bólu, który przyszedł po jakimś czasie, rozchodząc się w nim na równi z rozkoszą. Czy tego pragnął?

Naruto pozwolił, aby jęki wydostały się z jego ust, skotłowane w jeden, rozkoszny krzyk. Nie mógł się dłużej powstrzymać i przyciągnął do siebie Sasuke, który całował go bez opamiętania. Z każdym ruchem bruneta, kolejnym jego całusem, poruszeniem się języka z umysłu blondyna wypadały wspomnienia. Rodzina? Szkoła? Dom? Zostawał tylko on, potwór, kochanek, Sasuke... Karmił się pamięcią Naruto, odbierał mu ją, aż w końcu zostało tylko to, co się liczyło.

Blondyn znał tylko Sasuke.

-Chodź ze mną. -zamruczał brunet, obejmując Naruto i podnosząc go tak, jakby blondyn ważył parę gramów. Ten nie oponował, zaciskał palce na ciele ukochanej osoby, jedynej, jaką pamiętał. Chciał być przy niej. Do końca.

Jakież było zdziwienie pielęgniarek, lekarzy i całego domu wariatów, gdy następnego ranka okazało się, że pokój Naruto jest pusty. Łóżko było w całkowitym nieładzie, okno i kraty nietknięte, tak samo jak drzwi. Znaleziono jedynie piżamę blondyna oraz yukatę i buty. Oczywiście od razu poinformowano policję, ale jedyne, co udało się ustalić, że odświętny ubiór należał do Sasuke.

Żadnego nigdy nie odnaleziono.


End file.
